Situation de crise
by bayas
Summary: TERMINEE. Le SGC va se retrouver devant la crise la plus grave qu'il n'a jamais affronté sur Atlantis. Slash. Chapitre 13 en ligne.
1. Chapter 1

**Note** : Cette fic me poursuit depuis hier soir. Je suis obligée de la commencer sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer les autres.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

- 1 -

Elisabeth observait Caldwell discutant avec ses hommes en salle d'embarquement. Il se préparait quelque chose, l'ambiance était électrique. Elle avait voulu parler avec le colonnel, mais celui ci lui avait dit qu'il la verrait plus tard. Cet homme était une vraie vipère, elle se demanda qui allait être la prochaine proie. Son sourire en disait long, trop heureux pour être honnête.

_- Sergent ? Qui est en mission extérieure ?_

_- Euh ... SGA3, SGA7 et SGA1._

_- Qui doit bientôt revenir ?_

_- SGA1._

Elisabeth ferma les yeux. Donc voilà la proie. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Les rapports entre Sheppard, McKay et Caldwell étaient explosifs.

_- Madame ?_

Le sergent la sortit de sa réflexion.

_- Oui ?_

_- Que prépare le Colonel Caldwell ? Il n'y a jamais eu autant d'hommes du Daedalus en salle d'embarquement. _

_- Je ne sais pas, et ça m'inquiète. _

_- Ils sont armés. Vous croyez qu'ils vont vouloir passer la porte ?_

_- Je pense plutôt qu'ils viennent arrêter quelqu'un. _

_- Le Colonel Sheppard ?_

_- J'espère que non._

_- Il n'a rien à se reprocher _... une alarme se mit en route._ Activation extérieure de la porte. C'est le code du Colonel._

_- Levez le bouclier._

Elisabeth s'approcha de la rambarde et regarda la salle de la porte. Elle croisa le regard de Caldwell, le militaire jubilait. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et descendit les escaliers. SGA1 venait de faire son apparition.

**oOo**

Teyla et Ronon arrivèrent en premier sur Atlantis. D'instinct, le Runner posa sa main sur son pistolet, quelque chose lui disait que les choses allaient s'envenimer. Ce n'est pas normal d'être accueillis par des gardes armés jusqu'aux dents. Caldwell s'avança vers eux, fier comme un coq.

_- Où sont le Colonel Sheppard et le Docteur McKay ?_

_- Ils sont juste derrière, ils arrivent, _répondit Teyla.

_- Ils sont seuls sur cette planète, ça ne m'étonne pas, _déclara Caldwell.

Teyla fronça les sourcils. Elle regarda Elisabeth, mais la diplomate avait l'air d'être plus surprise qu'elle.

John et Rodney passèrent la porte. Le scientifique expliquait les techniques de clonages des Asgards. Il fut interrompu par Cadlwell.

_- Colonel Sheppard ? D'après la loi du 16 septembre 1993 et suivant l'ordre commun du SGC et de l'Etat Major, vous êtes démis de vos fonctions. Vous allez être rapatrié sur Terre et vous retournerez à la vie civile. _

Rodney, surpris, regarda son coéquipier. Il était brusquement devenu pâle.

_- Sheppard ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? C'est quoi cette loi ?_

John lui fit signe de se taire.

_- Vous savez que sans preuve, vous ne pouvez rien faire. _

_- Détrompez vous Colonel Sheppard, je devrais dire Monsieur Sheppard. Il y a même une vidéo._

_- Espèce ..._

_- Ah ! Pas d'impolitesse. Messieurs, mettez le aux arrêts, et emmenez le au vaisseau._

Ronon et Teyla se mirent devant John pour le protéger. Les gardes armèrent leurs P-90. John leva les mains.

_- Laissez les faire. Je ne voudrai pas que cette histoire se termine en bain de sang. Je suis à vous messieurs._

Pendant que les gardes le menottaient, il s'adressa à Ronnon et Teyla.

_- Je suis fier d'avoir servi à vos côtés. _

_- Vous ne partez pas à tout jamais, non ? _demanda Teyla.

_- J'en ai bien peur. Le projet Atlantis est terminé pour moi. C'est un projet militaire. Je ne suis plus militaire._

_- Vous allez me manquer Colonel._

_- Merci. Vous aussi Ronon. Une dernière chose, je vous confie la vie de McKay. Protégez le, épaulez le. _

Ronon acquiesça. Rodney, quant à lui, s'était dirigé vers Elisabeth. Elle était aussi figée qu'une statue.

_- Elisabeth, faites quelque chose ... Et c'est quoi cette loi ?_

_- C'est ... la loi du « Don't ask, don't tell ». Mais je ne comprends pas, il n'est pas homosexuel. Du moins, je n'ai rien vu. _

Rodney s'élança vers John mais il fut arrêté par Caldwell.

_- Oh nonnonnonnonnon, Docteur McKay. Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui parler. Et bien entendu, vous êtes interdit sur le Daedalus. Vous avez de la chance de ne pas être militaire, sinon vous partiriez ensemble. Votre petite histoire est finie. Trouvez vous quelqu'un d'autre, et pas un militaire, c'est un conseil d'ami que je vous donne._

Il lui tapa sur l'épaule et fit signe à ses hommes de rejoindre le Daedalus. John lança un dernier regarda vers Rodney, et murmura un « désolé ».

_- Rodney ?_ il se tourna vers Elisabeth. _Vous et ... ? C'est une blague non ?_

Le scientifique ne pouvait répondre, il se mordait la lèvre et ses yeux étaient brillants. Il sortit de la salle en courant.

_- Ronon ? Teyla ? Vous étiez au courant de leur relation ?_

_- Non. Je suis aussi surprise que vous. Il faut que je rattrape Rodney, j'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise,_ dit Teyla.

Et elle le suivit à travers les couloirs d'Atlantis.

**TBC.**

**Fic en partie inspirée de la fic « Le secret de Pégase » d'IsaJackson. J'attends vos réactions. **

**Pour info : je vais taper la suite de « Ca va doc ? » ce soir et je vais taper le Kolkay aussi. Que de boulot ! Que de boulot !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews (pour cette fic ou « Douce Torture »). Vous me stimulez.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 2 -**

_- Je suis le Docteur Beckett, on m'a demandé de venir au chevet du Colonel Sheppard._

_- Colonel ? Il n'y a pas de Colonel. Juste Monsieur Sheppard._

Le militaire avait un grand sourire. Il faisait peut être deux têtes de plus que Carson mais l'écossais ne se laissa pas impressionner. Bien au contraire. Il en avait fait pleurer des plus grands lors des matchs de rugby.

_- Ecoutez moi bien jeune homme. Je suis le médecin chef d'Atlantis et je vous rappelle qu'après votre petit voyage pour venir içi, vous avez l'obligation de vous présenter à mon infirmerie pour un contrôle. Je peux vous dire que je n'oublierai pas votre nom et vous n'oublierez pas non plus votre prochain examen, il sera **mémorable**. _

Carson termina sa phrase par un large sourire. Le militaire blémit et ouvrit la porte. Carson entra et attendit que la porte se referme pour s'avancer dans la petite chambre. Sheppard était couché sur le lit, le médecin s'assit sur le lit et le força à se retourner.

_- Mon Dieu Colonel, qui vous a fait ça ?_

_- Ca n'a pas d'importance Carson._

_- Non, ils n'ont pas le droit de vous maltraiter._

L'oeil du militaire était tuméfié et la lèvre était coupée.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai fait exprès de me battre contre eux._

_- Pour quelle raison ?_

_- Je voulais voir quelqu'un d'Atlantis, j'espérais que ce soit vous. J'ai réussi à avoir un stylo et du papier et j'ai écris une lettre._ Il tendit la lettre au médecin. _Remettez la à Rodney, s'il vous plaît._

_- D'accord._

_- Comment a t'il réagi ?_

_- Il a été très affecté. Teyla a eu peur qu'il fasse une bêtise et elle l'a suivi. Ils ont discuté pendant deux heures et Teyla m'a appelé. J'avais été mis au courant par Elisabeth de votre histoire. Je lui ai donné des cachets pour dormir et nous nous sommes relayés, Teyla, Ronon, Elisabeth, Radek et moi. Nous ne voulions pas le laisser seul. _

_- Et quelles ont été les réactions sur Atlantis ? _

_- Après votre arrestation, les rumeurs ont circulé et Elisabeth a décidé d'organiser une réunion d'urgence avec tous les membres d'Atlantis. Elle a fait un discours, et quelques personnes ont applaudi la décision de Caldwell. Ronon est intervenu. Il a dit que si McKay subissait la moindre remarque ou menace, qu'il s'occuperait personnellement de le défendre._

_- Je suis content que Rodney ne se retrouve pas seul._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes ses amis, vos amis._

_- C'est tellement difficile de savoir comment les gens vont réagir. Que ce soit vous, Elisabeth ou Teyla ... J'ai eu peur de vous dégoûter._

_- Nous avons pour la plus part, été surpris. Très surpris. Nous avons discuté entre nous, et jamais nous n'avons eu le moindre soupçon. Soit vous avez été très prudent, soit nous avons été aveugles. _

_- Nous avons été vraiment prudents, c'est ce qui m'étonne. Comment Caldwell peut avoir des preuves contre nous ? A moins d'avoir mis des caméras dans nos quartiers ... Vous rougissez Carson ?_

_- C'est que je vous imaginais avec Rodney dans une des chambres en train de ... _Carson secoua la tête._ C'est ... déstabilisant. _

_- Désolé. _

_- Pas grave. Je crois que je vais m'habituer. Pour en revenir aux preuves, en ce moment Elisabeth est en réunion avec le Colonel. Ils doivent visionner la cassette. Et après, on avisera._

_- Vous allez faire quoi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, mais nous allons trouver un moyen pour que vous restiez içi. Nous allons nous battre._

_- C'est gentil. J'apprécie tout ce que vous faites. _

Carson sourit.

_- Bon, maintenant je vais vous soigner Colonel._

_- Je ne suis plus Colonel, appelez moi John._

_- D'accord, mais je vous promets que nous allons gagner cette guerre contre l'Etat Major. Vous allez retrouver votre grade John._

**TBC.**

**Je sais, chapitre court mais c'est pour continuer ma fic « Ca va doc ? ». Prochain chapitre les preuves de Caldwell. Ainsi qu'en fin de chapitre une explication sur la loi « Don't Tell Don't Ask ».**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note** : Il fait chaud ! Bon la suite de cette fic avec les preuves de Caldwell.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 3 -**

Salle de réunion, sur Atlantis.

Caldwell tenait la cassette vidéo dans les mains. Avant de l'insérer dans le magnétoscope, il regarda sa petite assemblée. Il y avait en tout trois personnes. Elisabeth, Teyla et le Major Lorne. Teyla avait voulu représenter la Flag Team et Lorne avait pris la place de leader militaire en attendant que le SGC nomme le remplaçant de Sheppard. Caldwell savait qu'il allait récupérer le poste d'içi peu. Il voulait d'abord retourner sur Terre avec John et voir sa carrière réduite à néant. Il le détestait. C'est pour cette raison que cette cassette était son graal, son passeport pour Atlantis.

_- C'est quand vous voulez Colonel, _s'impatienta Elisabeth.

Le Colonel inséra la cassette et mit le magnétoscope sur lecture. Le film débuta avec une vue d'Atlantis au début de la nuit. La cité était éclairée, comme un diamant posé sur l'eau. D'après l'angle de vue, on devinait que le caméraman était dans le poste de commandement du Daedalus.

_- Le SGC m'avait demandé une vue extérieure de la cité. De jour et de nuit. J'ai filmé depuis le Daedalus. J'ai ensuite aperçu deux silhouettes sur l'un des balcons et j'ai zoomé. Vous allez voir ... Maintenant. Là._ Dit-il en désignant du doigt deux points sur l'écran. _Vous voyez ?_

_- On ne distingue pas les deux personnes, vos preuves ne tiennent pas la route,_ déclara Lorne.

_- Je n'ai pas encore zoomé. Et maintenant ?_

On distingue nettement Sheppard et McKay discutant vivement. Puis Sheppard met sa main sur la joue du scientifique, se rapproche lentement de lui et l'embrasse. Les vestes tombent, Rodney se retrouve plaqué contre un mur et John lui soulève le tee-shirt et dépose des baisers sur le torse, descendant de plus en plus bas. Caldwell se retourne pour voir les visages des spectateurs. Lorne et Teyla ne bronchent pas mais Elisabeth détourne les yeux.

_- Ca vous dégoûte aussi Docteur Weir ?_

Elisabeth se leva et vint se planter devant Caldwell.

_- Non Colonel. J'aurai aussi détourné les yeux pour un couple hétérosexuel. C'est leur vie privée, ils ne font rien de mal. Cette vidéo, c'est du voyeurisme._

_- Cette vidéo c'est une preuve. D'après la loi du « Don't ask, don't tell », ils ..._

_- Vous savez où vous pouvez vous mettre votre foutue loi ?_ cria Weir.

Le Major Lorne intervint.

_- Du calme. Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Colonel, reprenez votre cassette et sortez d'içi. _

_- Vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner. Votre promotion vous est montée à la tête, je vous rappelle que c'est temporaire. _

_- Je sais, je remplace le Colonel Sheppard, en attendant qu'il soit réhabilité._

_- Vous rêvez. Le Colonel ne reviendra pas et je vais prendre sa place. J'ai déjà demandé mon affectation içi._ Il récupéra sa cassette. _Je vous laisse, je dois préparer notre retour sur Terre. A bientôt._ Et il sortit, fier comme un coq.

Elisabeth referma la porte et se tourna vers Lorne.

_- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?_

_- Ca ne va pas être évident. Les preuves sont contre nous. _

_- D'après votre dossier militaire, vous avez étudié le droit. Vous pouvez peut être le défendre._

_- Je ne suis pas allé jusqu'au bout de mes études, je n'ai aucun diplôme. Mais je me rappelle avoir étudié la loi « Don't ask, don't tell ». _

_- Excusez moi, _coupa Teyla. _Je ne suis pas de la Terre et je ne connais pas cette loi. Pouvez vous m'expliquer ?_

_- Cette loi permet aux futurs militaires de ne pas avoir à répondre de leur orientation sexuelle lors de leur entretien d'embauche et de ne pas être rétrogradés seulement parce qu'ils sont gai. Toutefois, les militaires ne doivent pas dévoiler leur orientation sexuelle. Les commandants peuvent enquêter si on découvre ou qu'on reçoit des « informations crédibles » qu'une personne peut avoir des relations homosexuelles. La personne appréhendée sera alors éligible à l'expulsion si elle trouvée coupable (1)._

_- Et donc la vidéo ..._

_- C'est une information crédible et utilisable contre le Colonel Sheppard._

_- Et pour le Docteur McKay ?_

_- Il n'est pas militaire. Il n'a pas à répondre de cette loi. De plus, il est Canadien. Ce qui est fou, c'est que le Canada accepte les homosexuels dans l'armée. La loi a été abolie chez eux en 1992. _

_- Et si le Colonel entrait dans l'armée Canadienne ?_ demanda Teyla.

_- Le projet Atlantis est américain. Il serait exclu, ils choisissent eux mêmes les militaires._

Teyla soupira.

_- Vous autres terriens vous avez des lois stupides._

_- Et oui. Un de nos président, Bill Clinton a tenté d'abroger cette loi mais le Chef d'Etat Major, les membres du Congrès s'opposèrent au projet. _

_- Nous trouverons une solution,_ murmura Elisabeth, _nous trouverons une solution._

**TBC.**

**(1) voilà en gros le texte de la loi. Pour de plus amples informations, voir le site anglais :**

**http/psychology. suivant : la lettre de John à Rodney. J'espère vous avoir un peu éclairé sur cette loi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note** : Comme a dit Saschka, préparez les mouchoirs. Non quand même pas, j'exagère.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 4 -**

Carson croisa Caldwell dans les couloirs. La réunion n'avait pas duré longtemps. Il réfréna une furieuse envie de le retenir par la manche et de montrer comment les écossais se vengent. Mais il avait plus important à faire. Il entra à l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers la petite pièce aménagée pour Rodney. Il lui fallait du calme et surtout ne pas le laisser seul car dans quelques heures le Daedalus s'envolera pour la Terre. Carson s'arrêta à l'entrée et vit Radek assis à un bureau et traduisant des textes anciens sur son portable. Rodney était allongé, immobile, les yeux fixant un point imaginaire. Cela faisait du mal au médecin de voir son ami comme ça. Carson avait toujours ressentit les douleurs des autres, leurs peines, leurs joies, c'est pour cela qu'il essayait de les rendre heureux. Sa mère lui avait dit que beaucoup de membres de sa famille avaient ce don, l'empathie.

Il entra et tapa sur l'épaule du tchèque.

_- Vous pouvez nous laisser seul ?_

_- Bien sûr, appelez moi si vous avez besoin de moi._

Radek quitta la salle, Carson prit une chaise et s'assit devant Rodney.

_- Rodney ? Je viens juste de voir John._ A l'évocation du prénom, Carson crut voir un léger froncement de sourcil sur cette statue de cire. _Il vous a écrit cette lettre._

Cette fois-ci la statue bougea. Rodney prit la lettre et s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

_- Je vous laisse seul, je suis à côté si vous avez besoin de moi. Ca va aller ?_

Rodney acquiesça. Une fois le médecin dehors, Rodney ouvra la lettre.

_« Cher ami. Mon ami. Rodney. Mon Rodney. _

_Je commence très mal cette lettre, je ne sais pas comment t'appeler. J'ai toujours été nul pour écrire des lettres d'adieux. Rectification, ce ne sont pas des adieux, rien que des au-revoirs. Je te le promets. Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs, car je ne reviendrai sûrement jamais sur Atlantis, mais je sais que tu reviendras sur Terre. Et sache que lorsque tu sonneras à ma porte, je te ferai le plus beau des sourires, et je te prendrai dans mes bras. Nous serons à nouveau réunis. Pas longtemps, car tu devras retourner à sur Atlantis. Tu es né pour faire revivre la belle citée perdue. C'est ta destinée. Alors, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas de bêtises, tu dois continuer même sans moi. Il vaut mieux me perdre de cette façon, je repars en vie et non dans un cercueil. Ce sera plus façile pour toi comme ça, tu auras toujours l'espoir de me revoir. _

_J'espère que tu ne seras pas importuné par des idiots (je pense surtout à certains militaires et autres scientifiques comme Kavanaugh). Je ne sais pas quelles ont été les réactions de nos amis, mais j'ai foi en leur tolérance. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de te faire souffrir. Pardonnes moi. J'ai tant de choses à t'écrire, mais j'ai peur de tomber dans le mélo-dramatique. _

_Même si nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup d'intimités, nous avons passé presque une année entière ensembles. Bien sûr, il y a eu nos disputes, nos jalousies, nos fautes avec d'autres femmes, toi avec Katie Brown, moi avec Teer. Mais finalement, nous nous sommes toujours retrouvés. Je ne sais pas quelles preuves à Caldwell car nous avons fait attention. Tellement attention que dans cette lettre, c'est la toute première fois que je te tutoie. Je ne regrette pas que ma carrière prenne fin aujourd'hui. Le bonheur que nous avons connu en vaut la peine. _

_Je sais, non, j'espère qu'on se retrouvera, que tes sentiments pour moi ne changeront pas (c'est ma plus grande peur). En attendant, à chaque fois que tu fermeras les yeux tu pourras me voir. Une dernière chose, je voulais tout simplement te dire : n'oublie pas que je t'aime **(1)**. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime._

_John. »_

Rodney, la main tremblante et les yeux embués de larmes, déposa la lettre sur le lit. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration, l'air se faisait rare dans ses poumons. Il avait envie d'hurler, de taper sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose. La vie lui semblait tellement injuste. Pourquoi John ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Il descendit du lit et se déplaça dans la pièce, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait faire, murmurant, ses mains toujours en mouvement. Soudain, il trouva le petit bureau trop gênant et il le renversa violemment. Puis ce fut ces murs gris, trop gris. Il donna des coups de poing sur les murs, et ils prirent une autre couleur, rouge. Il hurlait, pas des mots non, il criait comme un animal.

Beckett, alerté par les cris, entra en trombe dans la pièce, et ce qu'il vit le paralysa. Rodney, les mains en sang, continuait de frapper les murs. Carson l'entoura de ses bras et l'obligea à se coucher par terre.

_- Que quelqu'un vienne m'aider ! Du calme Rodney, je suis là._ Un infirmier resta dans l'embrasure de la porte sans bouger. _Apportez moi un calmant, vite !_

_- Non,_ répondit l'infirmier.

Supris par la réponse, Carson releva la tête.

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je ne bougerai pas pour cette ... **pédale**. Il n'a qu'a repartir avec son petit ami._

S'il n'était pas en train de retenir Rodney, Carson se serait levé et aurait massacré cet abruti.

_- Quel est votre nom ?_ hurla Carson. Mais l'infirmier croisa ses bras sur son torse. Des infirmières arrivèrent avec un calmant. _Quel est votre nom ? _

_- Mickaël Johanson. _

_- Attendez moi dans mon bureau. C'est un ordre. _

Le jeune homme recula et manqua tomber quand une infirmière, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, lui fit un croche pied.

_- Oups ! Désolée Johanson, je ne vous avais pas vu._

Après la piqûre, Rodney fut réinstallé sur le lit, et ses mains furent bandées. Elisabeth, prévenue par radio, arriva à ce moment là. Elle chercha Beckett des yeux, puis elle l'entendit hurler. Il était dans son bureau et incendiait quelqu'un. _Note pour plus tard,_ se dit Elisabeth, _ne jamais mettre en colère Beckett._ Elle le vit sortir de son bureau, un jeune homme sur ses talons.

_- Prenez vos affaires et quittez Atlantis immédiatement ! Vous êtes renvoyé !_

_- Avec plaisir, je ne resterai pas une minute de plus dans ce bordel pour pédés._

Elisabeth fut choquée par les propos du jeune homme. Elle allait dire quelque chose à Carson quand celui ci lui fit signe de se taire. Il se mit au milieu de la pièce.

_- Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Ces mots homophobes que je viens d'entendre, je ne veux plus jamais, **mais jamais** les réentendre. Si quelqu'un est contre l'homosexualité, c'est son choix. Mais je vous rappelle que nous avons fait le serment de soigner les personnes **sans aucune discrimination**, relisez le « Serment d'Hippocrate ». Si ça vous répugne, je ne vous retient pas. Le Daedalus repart dans quelques heures. Des commentaires ?_ Aucune réaction. _Bien, maintenant au travail._ Carson tapa dans ses mains. _Faites votre boulot, vous le faites bien. _

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et s'avança vers Elisabeth.

_- Ca va Carson ? Vos mains tremblent._

_- C'est les nerfs. J'étais à deux doigts de lui en mettre une._

_- Venez, nous allons prendre l'air. _

Elle lui attrapa les mains et l'emmena sur un balcon. Après cinq minutes de silence, Carson reprit la parole.

_- Quelles sont les preuves contre eux ?_

_- Caldwell filmait la cité pour le SGC et il les a aperçu sur un balcon. Il les a filmé, et c'était ... plutôt chaud. _

_- Merde._ Carson rougit. _Pardon, je ne voulais pas jurer. _

Elisabeth sourit, ce type était vraiment un ange, un homme bien élevé. Il devait être un amant formidable au lit. Ce fut au tour d'Elisabeth de rougir. Jamais elle n'avait vu le médecin autrement qu'en ami.

_- Mmmm ... et comment va Rodney ? _

_- Je lui ai donné un léger sédatif. Mais ca ne va pas durer éternellement. _

**oOo**

Rodney ouvrit les yeux. Teyla se trouvait à son chevet, elle lui caressait la joue. Il lui sourit.

_- Merci d'être là._

_- C'est normal, je suis votre amie. _

_- Le Daedalus est parti ? _

_- Il ne va pas tarder._

_- Accompagnez moi jusqu'au balcon. Je veux le voir s'envoler._

_- Je ne sais pas si c'est bien pour vous._

_- Je veux que John me voit. Je sais qu'il sera à la fenêtre. Je veux qu'il comprenne que je ne ferai pas de bêtises. Je vais continuer mon travail içi et je vais trouver un nouveau E2PZ. Je pourrai passer la porte plus rapidement sans voyager pendant 18 jours sur un vaisseau spatial. Aidez moi Teyla._

La jeune femme réfléchit un moment puis accepta.

**oOo**

Elisabeth se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

_- Rodney ?_

_- Elisabeth, Radek, Ronon, Carson ... Je veux le voir partir. _

Il s'avança jusqu'à la rambarde. Ses amis étaient tout autour de lui, le soutenant moralement. Puis les moteurs du Daedalus se mirent en route. Des mains se posèrent sur les épaules et les bras du scientifique. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Six paires d'yeux suivirent le vaisseau jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Des larmes coulèrent pour certains, des gorges se serrèrent pour d'autres, mais pour Rodney ce fut le vide. Il n'était plus qu'une plante verte, incapable de penser ou de ressentir la moindre émotion. Ce qu'il avait dit à Teyla tout à l'heure était la vérité, mais maintenant, il ne se sentait pas la force de continuer. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Puis ce fut le déclic. La lettre de John lui revint en mémoire.

_- Radek ? _

_- Oui Rodney ?_

_- Nous devons trouver une source d'énergie pour pouvoir passer la porte. Que ce soit un E2PZ ou autre chose. Même s'il faut que je l'invente moi même, nous trouverons une solution. _

**oOo**

John se rapprocha de la fenêtre pour voir une dernière fois Atlantis. Il remarqua un petit groupe sur l'un des balcons. Il devina de suite qui étaient ces personnes. Puis Teyla et Rodney firent leur apparition. John posa sa main sur la vitre et sourit. Le vaisseau prit de l'altitude et John put voir que ses amis n'étaient pas les seuls. Presque tout les balcons étaient remplis, des militaires, des scientifiques, des athosiens. Ils étaient nombreux à lui dire adieu. Les militaires se mettaient au garde à vous et les civils remuaient les bras. Puis le vaisseau se retrouva en orbite autour de la planète. L'hyperpropulsion se mit en route.

**oOo**

Pendant ce temps, en salle de commandement du Daedalus.

_- Colonel ? Vous avez vu le monde sur les balcons ?_

Caldwell ne répondit pas. Il serra la machoire et planta ses ongles dans l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Il allait tous les mater quand il prendra le contrôle d'Atlantis. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

**TBC.**

**Ouf. Ce fut un véritable calvaire. Je vais essayer de l'updater ce soir mais mon modem déconne. ARGH ! Au juste ... Vous croyez que Rodney va laisser partir John comme ca ? **

**(1) Ce livre m'a marqué dans ma jeunesse. Il a été écrit par Barbara Conklin. Je crois qu'il est encore chez ma mère, je vais sûrement le récupérer pour le relire. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Note** : Je continue cette fic pour toi Saschka, ma fic « Ca va doc ? » va attendre un petit peu. Je voulais updater ce chapitre lundi soir mais le site ramait. Grrrr.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

- 5 -

Une semaine qu'il est parti. Rodney tourne en rond dans son laboratoire, il cherche un moyen de créer lui même un E2PZ. Jamais il ne réussira à temps. A chaque fois qu'un MALP détecte une source d'énergie, Rodney demande à faire partie de l'équipe, mais Weir refuse. Il est trop vunérable pour l'instant, voilà ses arguments. Il essaye de faire des efforts mais par moment le moral est au plus bas. John lui manque, il a peur d'oublier sa voix, son visage, le goût de ses lèvres. Rodney soupire.

Il n'entend pas la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrir. Quelqu'un se racle la gorge.

_- Elisabeth ?_

_- Bonjour Rodney. Ca va ?_

Sa voix est douce, mais empreinte d'inquiétude.

_- Oui. _

_- Pourtant vous soupirez._

_- Je n'ai pas le droit ?_

_- Si, bien sûr, mais je me fais du souçi pour vous._

_- C'est pour ça que vous êtes là aujourd'hui ?_

_- C'est une des raisons._

_- Quelle est l'autre raison ?_

_- Je ..._ elle cherche ses mots. _J'aimerai que vous me racontiez votre histoire avec John._ Rodney est surpris. Elisabeth prend une chaise et s'assoit face à lui. _Ca fait une semaine que j'essaie de trouver le moment pour vous en parler. J'aimerai savoir depuis quand vous êtes ensemble. Je n'ai jamais rien vu entre vous._

_- C'est parce que nous étions prudents._

Rodney regarde ses mains avec attention. Elles portent encore les cicatrices de la crise de nerf.

_- Excusez moi._ Elisabeth se relève et s'éloigne. _Je ne poserai plus jamais cette question._

_- Revenez. Notre histoire a commencé après notre mission sur Dagan._

_- C'est la planète de la communauté des quinze, c'est ca ?_

_- Oui. Votre mémoire m'étonnera toujours. Donc nous revenions de Dagan et je me suis disputé avec John au sujet d'Allina. Il n'a pas aimé que je lui tourne autour. _

_- Il était jaloux ?_

_- Oui. J'ai fait exprès de draguer Allina, pas habilement malheureusement, mais c'était un juste retour des choses. Notre première dispute s'était déroulé suite à son aventure avec Chaya. J'ai découvert ce soir là que mes sentiments pour lui étaient plus que de l'amitié. J'ai fait mon test sur Dagan et ça a marché. Il était jaloux. _

**Flash back**

_- Mais qu'est ce que vous trouviez à cette fille ? _

_- J'aimais son sourire, sa gentillesse._

_- Pour être gentille, elle était gentille de nous reprendre l'E2PZ. De toute façon je croyais que vous aimiez les blondes._

_- Ah oui. Les blondes. Surtout une blonde. Samantha Carter. _

_- Je l'avais oubliée celle là. Pourquoi fantasmer sur une femme alors qu'elle ne vous aimera jamais._

_- On a couché ensemble._

_- Pardon ? _s'étrangla John.

_- Pas physiquement ... quoique c'était intense._

_- Vous avez pris un coup de soleil sur la tête ? Qu'est ce que vous racontez ?_

_- Lors de notre faux retour sur Terre, nous réalisions tout nos fantasmes ... j'ai souhaité voir Carter et ... c'était génial. _

Il observa Sheppard. Il serrait les poings, regardait par terre, et sa respiration était rapide.

_- J'en ai assez entendu. Je retourne dans mes quartiers._

_- Major attendez._ Rodney le retint par la manche. _J'ai l'impression que vous êtes jaloux._

_- Carter ? Je me fous royalement d'elle._

_- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire John._ Le Major fut surpris d'entendre Rodney l'appeler par son prénom **(1)**. _Je n'ai jamais couché avec elle dans cette illusion. Avec ma voisine, oui. _John leva les yeux au ciel. _Mais j'ai menti pour Carter car je voulais voir votre réaction, j'ai été jaloux lorsque vous êtes sorti avec Chaya. _

_- Elle vous intéressait ?_

_- Pas elle. Mais vous oui._

_- Oh ! ... Mais vous êtes un homme._

_- C'est ce qui est écrit sur mon passeport._

_- Et moi aussi._

_- Je m'en doutais._

_- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi._

_- Mais je ne rigole pas John. J'éprouve de forts sentiments pour vous. Mais je comprends que vous ne partagiez pas ces mêmes sentiments. Vous allez tout oublier de notre conversation et nous allons faire comme si de rien n'était._

_- C'est façile à dire pour vous !_

Rodney retourna près de la rambarde.

_- De toute façon dans deux semaines les croiseurs Wraiths seront là. A moins de trouver un autre E2PZ, nous sommes déjà morts. _

John s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

_- Ne dites pas ça Rodney. Vous trouverez un moyen de tous nous sauver._

_- Je suis un génie mais franchement ... _Rodney soupira. _J'ai peur d'échouer. J'ai peur de mourir._

John attrapa le menton de Rodney et l'obligea à le regarder.

_- Nous trouverons une solution. _

_- Non. Nous n'avons plus que deux semaines à vivre. Deux ridicules semaines._

John put voir un Rodney encore plus vulnérable, trémolos dans la voix et les mains qui tremblent.

_- Chut._ Il le prit dans ses bras. _Je serai là pour vous protéger, je donnerai ma vie pour vous Rodney. _

**Fin du flash-back**

_- Et il m'a embrassé._

Un sourire illumine le visage d'Elisabeth, elle vient de boire les paroles de son ami.

_- C'est vrai ? C'est beau. J'ai l'impression de retomber dans l'adolescence et de lire des romans à l'eau de rose. Et vous avez couché ensemble ce soir là ?_

_- Vous me choquez Elisabeth. Je ne suis pas comme ça voyons._ Puis Rodney rougit. _Nous l'avons fait le deuxième soir._

Ils éclatent de rire en même temps.

_- Coquin._

_- Pour ma défense, rappelez vous que nous n'avions que deux semaines avant l'attaque des Wraiths. Le temps était compté._ Puis Rodney prit un air morose. _J'ai vraiment eu de la chance. John m'a dit que si nous avions été sur Terre, il n'aurait pas répondu à mes avances à cause de cette stupide loi. _

_- Mais à l'époque vous ne vous doutiez pas que le Daedalus reliait la Terre à Atlantis. Donc la loi ne s'appliquait pas. Le retour sur Terre était une chose impossible._

_- Tout à fait. Après l'attaque, nous avons arrêté notre histoire, mais lorsque sur le Daedalus, le virus Wraith a ouvert la trappe du hangar, nous nous sommes regardés **(2)**. Nous avons failli mourir ce jour là. La vie est trop courte. Nous avons donc repris notre histoire. _

_- C'est bizarre car je n'ai rien vu._

_- Déjà, même dans l'intimité nous nous vouvoyions. En plus, nous n'avons pas beaucoup eu de moments à nous. On ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons. Mais les peu de fois où nous avons ..._ Rodney secoua la tête. _Pardon. Je donne trop de détails. Bref, il fallait être muni d'une caméra pour nous apercevoir. L'incident sur le balcon n'était jamais arrivé. _

_- C'était quand ?_

_- Quand John est resté coinçé six mois dans le sanctuaire et qu'il a couché avec ... Teer. Nous nous sommes disputés. Voilà, vous connaissez toute l'histoire._ Il prit une inspiration. _Il me manque._

_- Moi aussi. Nous allons le faire revenir._

**oOo**

Le temps passe, cela fait maintenant un mois qu'il est parti. Rodney dépérit de jour en jour. Mais ce matin il a trouvé un moyen. Il tape un courrier au SGC et l'envoi en même temps que le rapport mensuel.

**oOo**

SGC – Bureau du Général Landry

Le Sergent Harriman **(3) **frappe à la porte.

_- Entrez._

_- Général, nous avons reçu le rapport d'Atlantis. Mais il y a cette lettre pour vous._

Il lit la lettre et décroche son téléphone.

Quelques heures plus tard, il rappelle le Sergent.

_- Où se trouve le Daedalus en ce moment ?_

_- Il retourne sur Atlantis._

_- Est-il assez près d'Atlantis pour relayer un message ?_

_- Je pense oui._

_- Très bien. Faites passer cette lettre au Docteur McKay. Après discussion avec l'Etat Major, nous sommes d'accord._

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Sergent ... le message._

_- Oui mon Général._

**TBC.**

**Rodney a enfin trouvé enfin un moyen de faire revenir John. Réponse au prochain chapitre.**

**(1) Quand ? Mais quand est ce qu'il fera ça en V.O. ? Je vais monter à Fourvière et allumer des cierges pour que mon voeu se réalise.**

**(2) J'adore cette scène.**

**(3)J'en ai bavé pour retrouver son nom. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Note** : En lisant vos reviews j'était écroulée de rire. Je vous informe que j'ai fait appel à un garde du corps. Explication dans mon chapitre 6 (sourire sadique).

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**

* * *

**

- 6 -

**Atlantis – salle de contrôle**

_- Docteur Weir, nous avons un message du Daedalus. Euh ... C'est à l'attention du Docteur McKay._

Rodney qui travaille avec Radek relève la tête.

_- Ils ont déjà répondu ? _Il s'approche de la console et lit le courrier du SGC. _Et merde. Félicitation Zelenka, vous avez une promotion. _Rodney s'éloigne.

Elisabeth et Radek lisent la lettre.

_« Docteur McKay._

_Nous avons bien reçu votre lettre où vous demandez le retour immédiat du Colonel Sheppard et que si vous n'avez pas gain de cause, vous démissionnerez. Après discussion avec l'Etat Major, nous ne pouvons pas donner une suite favorable à votre demande. Par conséquent, vous êtes prié de rassembler vos affaires et d'attendre le Daedalus pour le retour sur Terre. Le Docteur Zelenka est désormais le chef scientifique d'Atlantis. Veuillez en informer le Docteur Weir. _

_Salutations._

_SGC et l'Etat Major._

_Message personnel du Colonel Caldwell :_

_Docteur McKay, même si vous êtes quelqu'un de brillant, vous n'êtes pas irremplaçable. C'était une erreur de croire que vous alliez faire plier l'Etat Major et le SGC. Je fais préparer une chambre sur le Daedalus. 18 jours c'est long. »_

_- Rodney dans mon bureau._

_- Elisabeth, je ..._

_- Dans mon bureau et pas un mot !_

Le ton est sans appel.

_- Mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris ?_

_- J'ai voulu leur faire du chantage, mais ça se retourne contre moi. Mais ce n'est pas grave._

_- Ce n'est pas grave ? Vous voulez rire ? Rodney, j'ai besoin de vous içi. _

_- Je retourne sur Terre, John me manque et je vais le revoir. Zelenka est un formidable remplaçant, je suis sûr que tout ira bien. _

_- Perdre en si peu de temps deux des meilleurs éléments d'Atlantis ..._ Elisabeth soupire. _Si c'est votre décision, je ne peux pas vous en empêcher._

_- Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, le Daedalus sera là dans une semaine et demie, et il ne restera pas longtemps içi. Je retourne à mon bureau pour rédiger quelques notes pour Radek._

Rodney se lève et embrasse Elisabeth sur la joue.

_- Vous allez me manquer Rodney._

_- Vous allez me manquer également._

**oOo**

**SGC – Un jour plus tard**

Le Général Landry arrive dans son bureau, une tasse à café dans la main. La journée commence bien, pas d'embouteillage, il fait beau. Il a le moral, mais ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que le vent va tourner.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

_- Entrez._

_- Bonjour mon Général._

_- Sergent ! Bonjour. Alors, cette garde de nuit ? Pas de souçis ?_

Le pauvre Sergent ne sait pas comment lui annonçer la surprise qu'ils ont eu cette nuit.

_- SG12 et SG9 sont rentrées cette nuit, ils n'ont pas eu de problèmes, le premier débriefing est dans une heure._

_- Merveilleux. J'ai le temps de savourer mon café et de lire un ou deux dossiers. Mon horoscope disait pourtant ce matin que j'allais me faire des cheveux._

_- La journée n'est pas encore terminée._

_- Merci de me remonter le moral Sergent._

_- Je suis désolé. Euh ... pour cette nuit, la base d'Atlantis nous a contacté._

_- C'est vrai ? Un problème ?_

Le Sergent se racle la gorge.

_- Nous avons reçu ... ceci._

Le Général prend la lettre, la lit et décroche son téléphone.

_- Sortez de mon bureau et contactez le Daedalus. Dites au Colonel Caldwell se mettre en stand-by._

Le ton est soudain moins joyeux, et l'air plus glacial.

**Atlantis – Quelques heures plus tard**

_- Docteur Weir, nous avons un message du Daedalus. Euh ... C'est à l'attention du Docteur Zelenka._

Le tchèque lit la lettre.

_- D'accord. Docteur Weir, je dois vous informer que j'ai donné ma démission et que le SGC a accepté._

_- Quoi ? _Elisabeth ne reconnaît pas sa voix, elle est montée un octave au dessus.

_- Comment peuvent-ils faire ça ?_ demande Carson qui vient de surprendre la conversation. _Ils sont inconscients !_

_- Je vais essayer de les convaincre d'arrêter tout ca,_ déclare Elisabeth. _Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous perdre vous aussi. Sergent, tenez vous prêt à composer l'adresse de la Terre, je vais leur envoyer un message._

**SGC**

L'aspirine a remplacé le café. Malheureusement, la journée n'est pas terminée. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte du Général Landry.

_- Excusez moi Général. Encore un message de la base d'Atlantis._

Landry lit la lettre, tape du poing sur la table et décroche à nouveau le téléphone.

**Atlantis**

_- Docteur Weir, nous avons un message du Daedalus. C'est pour vous._

Elisabeth lit la lettre. Carson qui est présent tient à connaître l'objet de cette lettre.

_- Alors ?_

_- Je leur ai dit que je trouvais ridicule de laisser partir deux des meilleurs scientifiques, et que s'ils ne revenaient pas sur leur décision, je démissionnerai._

_- Et ?_

_- Ils me souhaitent bonne chance pour mon prochain travail. _

_- Ils sont têtus ?_ s'étrangle l'écossais.

**SGC**

Un bandeau froid sur les yeux a remplacé l'aspirine.

_- Maudite journée,_ murmure le Général.

Soudain un bip se fait entendre. C'est un mail qui vient d'arriver. Il ouvre sa boîte mail et découvre un message du Sergent.

_« Du Sergent Harriman_

_Au Général Landry_

_Objet : Nouveau message d'Atlantis_

_Pièce jointe : 1_

_Mon Général. Je suis désolé, je n'ai trouvé que ce moyen pour communiquer avec vous. Vous trouverez ci-joint un nouveau message de la base d'Atlantis. Ma journée est heureusement finie. Je vous souhaite bon courage._

_Cordialement. »_

Le Général ouvre la pièce jointe, lit dans les grandes lignes, s'écroule sur son bureau, soupire, et décroche encore une fois son téléphone.

_- Je déteste ce boulot. Je déteste ce boulot._

**TBC.**

**Info : Bayas est rentrée dans le programme de protection des témoins (en réalité, protection des créatrices de fics sadiques). Vous pouvez lui laisser un message en appuyant sur le bouton bleu situé plus bas. **

**Il fait chaud, vous trouvez pas ?**

**Prochain chapitre, des nouvelles de John.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note** : Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 7 -**

La nuit est calme, belle, le ciel est clair, il peut voir les étoiles. Il cherche surtout un groupe d'étoiles, celles qui forment la galaxie de Pégase. Il a entendu une voiture se garer, il est vrai que dans un coin aussi isolé, les bruits sont amplifiés. Des bruits de pas, il connaît le nom de son visiteur, le même qui lui a prêté ce chalet.

_- Bonsoir Sheppard._

_- Bonsoir Général O'neill._

_- Général à la retraite ! Appelez moi Jack._

_- Appelez moi John, alors._

_- Vous allez bien John ?_

_- Oui. Ce chalet est magnifique, merci beaucoup. Je ne pensais pas avoir encore des amis sur Terre._

_- Vos talents de pilote m'ont sauvé la vie, je vous devais bien ça. Et que vous aimiez les hommes ou les femmes, je m'en fous. Tant que vous êtes heureux._

_- Heureux ... C'est vite dit. _

John scrute le ciel, toujours à la recherche de Pégase.

_- Vous recherchez la galaxie de Pégase ?_

_- Oui, mais je suis nul en astronomie._

_- Vous avez un spécialiste à côté de vous. Alors ..._ Jack tourne la tête, cherche, et trouve. _Là, la voilà. _

_- Où ?_

_- Vous voyez ce groupe d'étoiles ?_

_- Cassiopée ? le W ?_

_- Vous vous y connaissez alors !_

_- Juste Cassiopée. _

_- En dessous les étoiles forment un cheval à l'envers. C'est Pégase._

Avec le reflet de la lune, Jack voit un sourire illuminer le visage de John, et ses yeux brillent.

_- Je n'ai plus l'impression d'être Terriern, c'est chez moi là haut._

_- Vous y avez vécu deux ans, vos amis y vivent encore, et surtout il y a McKay._

_- Oui ... _

_- Votre couple m'étonnera toujours. Je suis sûr qu'il a des qualités, mais qu'est ce que vous lui trouvez ? Sans vouloir vous offenser bien sûr. _

_- Il est ... généreux, drôle, j'adore les piques qu'il me lance, il a de la répartie, il est courageux, il est très intelligent, dès moments j'essaie de suivre ce qu'il dit, mais je n'y arrive pas. _

_- Ah ! Je connais ça. _

_- Carter ?_

_- Et oui._

_- C'est vrai que Rodney a beaucoup de défauts mais ... comment dire ... il y a de l'alchimie entre nous. Ca va être dur d'attendre pour le revoir. Pour l'instant, il faut que je me concentre dans ma recherche de travail. _

_- Si j'étais vous, j'attendrai. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'un autre travail._

_- C'est vrai que les deux ans de salaire que m'a versé le SGC vont me permettre de vivre aisément **(1)**, mais j'ai besoin d'avoir une activité._

_- Vous m'avez mal compris. Il y a eu quelques évènements sur Atlantis._ John fronça les sourcils. _Pas graves, mais ca fait des vagues au SGC et à l'Etat Major. C'est pour ça que je suis venu ce soir. _

_- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Une attaque ennemie ?_

_- Non, McKay a envoyé un message au SGC, il a demandé votre retour immédiat sinon il démissionnait._

_- L'idiot, je lui avais demandé de rester._

_- Le SGC a refusé et a accepté sa démission. Landry a nommé à la place Zelenka. Mais Zelenka a fait la même lettre au SGC. Ils ont accepté sa démission. Ensuite ce fut le tour d'Elisabeth, le SGC a tenu tête et Elisabeth a démissionné._

_- C'est de la folie !_

_- Et ce n'est pas fini. Ils ont reçu un dernier message et tenez vous bien, il n'y avait que des lettres de démission. D'après un informateur, il y a eu environ 97 pour cent de démissions **(2)**._

_- Ce n'est pas vrai !_

_- Et si. Et en attendant l'arrivée du Daedalus, ils sont en grève. L'Etat Major a organisé une réunion pour tenter de maîtriser cette crise. Landry s'arrache les cheveux. Je suis content de ne plus être à la tête du SGC. _

_- Vous croyez que ça peut aboutir à quelque chose ?_

_- Difficile de trouver autant de scientifiques, de médeçins, et de militaires sur Terre en peu de temps. Il faut que l'Etat Major comprenne que cette loi du « Don't ask, don't tell » n'est plus d'actualité. C'est le 21 ème siècle ! Il faut qu'ils arrêtent. Et il n'y a pas que cette loi qui est stupide._

_- Quelle autre loi ?_

_- Non fraternisation, toujours se cacher. Elle m'a pourrie la vie._

_- Toujours avec Carter ? **(3)**_

_- Oui. Il a fallu attendre que je sois à la retraite pour qu'on se construise une vie à deux. C'est long neuf ans. _

_- Je suis désolé pour vous._

_- Ce n'est pas grave, nous en profitons maintenant._

_- Il faudra bien un jour que je la rencontre, Rodney m'a beaucoup parlé d'elle._

_- Je vous promets de venir avec elle avant que vous ne retourniez sur Atlantis._

_- Vous croyez vraiment que l'armée va me réaffecter ? _

_- Esope a dit l'union fait la force. Je peux vous dire que la force d'Atlantis est herculéenne._ Jack se lève. _Je vais me chercher une bière, vous en voulez une ?_

_- Avec plaisir._

Il s'éloigne, et John regarde à nouveau Pégase, le sourire aux lèvres.

_- Merci les amis,_ murmure t'il.

**Le désir, le souvenir, l'espoir. Les trois temps d'un amour (4).**

_Hélène Ouvrard – Romançière Québécoise (1938 – 1999)_

_Extrait de L'herbe et le Varech_

**TBC.**

**(1) Et oui, je pense qu'il n'est pas resté deux ans sur Atlantis sans être sûr d'être payé à son retour. A moins de travailler pour la gloire ...**

**(2) Je mets un pourcentage car je ne sais pas combien ils sont dans la cité.**

**(3) Je sais, y en a qui vont dire : Et Daniel ? Pas dans cette fic. **

**(4) J'ai trouvé cette citation parfaite pour l'amour de John dans cette fic.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note** : Chapitre court car il fait trop chaud pour réfléchir. Merci à toutes pour les reviews et merci de suivre cette histoire. Un **énorme merci** **à** **saschka** pour tes reviews, elles me boostent. Il fait chaud, faire attention au soleil ...

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 8 -**

Jack se promenait dans les couloirs du SGC. Son ami le Général Landry lui avait demandé de venir le voir. Il était heureux d'être à la retraite mais l'action lui manquait vraiment. Il passa voir d'abord Daniel, Teal'c et Samantha, bien qu'il l'avait déjà vue ce matin au petit déjeuner. Puis il se dirigea vers le bureau de Général Landry. Il tapa à la porte et une voix lui demanda d'entrer.

_- Ah ! Jack, c'est toi. _

_- Salut Hank. Tu as l'air crevé._

_- S'il te plaît, efface ce sourire moqueur de ton visage._

_- Mon sourire moqueur ? _

_- Je vois que tu te délectes de mon calvaire. _

_- C'est vrai que je suis content de ne plus faire partie du SGC._ Landry se racla la gorge. _Quoi ?_ demanda Jack. _Qu'est ce que tu me caches ?_

**oOo**

Pendant ce temps, sur Atlantis, la vie suivait son cours, mais plus calmement, un service minimum était respecté et les gardes se relayaient toutes les deux heures au lieu de toutes les douze heures habituelles. Certains scientifiques participaient à des rondes, et certains militaires s'initiaient aux joies des technologies anciennes. Une sorte de « vie ma vie » à la sauce Atlante. Lorne aidait Elisabeth pour les derniers rapports de mission, et Carson faisait l'inventaire. Plus de missions, donc plus de bobos.

Rodney, lui, passait son temps sur son balcon. La nuit, il cherchait dans les étoiles le soleil terrien. Il aurait aimé être dans l'autre galaxie, la voie lactée, la sienne avant qu'il n'arrive sur Atlantis. Pégase était devenue à présent sa maison, c'est là qu'il avait sa vie, ses amis, sa famille. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une personne pour que le tableau soit complet. Tant pis, s'il devait retourner sur Terre, il sacrifierait sa carrière. Il y a quelques années, il n'aurait jamais laissé passé son coeur avant son travail, mais c'était avant son histoire avec John. Il soupira, ferma les yeux et se projeta mentalement sur Terre. C'est Kate Heightmeyer qui lui avait appris cette technique. Pour une fois que la psychologie servait à quelque chose !

**oOo**

_- Je veux que tu me remplaçes, c'est une mission de deux mois maximum._

_- Dois je te rappeler que je suis à la retraite ?_

_- Deux mois, ce n'est rien ! Et ce sera l'occasion de retravailler avec Carter._

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de travailler ..._

_- Oui, je sais. Elle est resplendissante en ce moment, tu ne trouves pas ? Est-ce que l'Etat Major sait qu'elle et toi ..._

_- Des menaces maintenant ? _

_- Non non ! Détrompe toi. Tu es à la retraite, la loi ne s'applique plus. Ecoute, c'est en ami que je te demande ce service, tu connais bien les protocoles, et tu as déjà tenu ce poste. J'ai peur de le laisser à un incompétent ou à un fou militaire._

_- Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire pendant deux mois ?_

_- On m'envoie sur Atlantis pour gérer la crise._

_- Atlantis ? Je peux y aller, si tu veux._

_- Tu n'es pas objectif sur ce coup._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Où se trouve Sheppard en ce moment ? Dans ton chalet._

_- Je lui dois bien ça,_ dit Jack en haussant les épaules. _Et tu pars quand ?_

_- Dans deux jours. L'Odyssée m'emmène jusqu'au Daedalus, puis direction Atlantis. Alors ?_

Jack réfléchit un instant.

_- Ok. Mais tu me le paieras cher._

Il se leva mais le Général lui fit signe de se rasseoir.

_- Attends, j'ai un autre service à te demander._

Jack leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le fauteuil.

**oOo**

Le Général Landry regardait la lumière bleutée de l'hyperespace, ça l'hypnotisait et lui évitait de penser aux futures négociations avec Weir et le reste d'Atlantis. Dans quelques heures, l'Odyssée s'arrêtera à côté du Daedalus. Il avait fait la moitié du voyage vers la cité légendaire. Il allait enfin voir Atlantis, la vraie, pas celle des vidéos faites par Caldwell. Mais est ce qu'il sera bien reçu ? Il représentait le SGC et l'Etat Major, donc le méchant de l'histoire. Réponse dans neuf jours.

**TBC.**

**La suite jeudi soir normalement, ca va devenir plus coton à écrire. Biz à toutes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note** : A l'heure où j'écris, je ne sais pas si je vais faire un long chapitre ou si je vais le couper en deux. Maintenant, reste à trouver où le couper. Trouvé ! lol.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 9 -**

_- Docteur Weir ! J'ai repéré le Daedalus qui est en approche. Il va sortir de l'hyperespace dans 3 minutes._

_- Bien, la bataille va commencer. Branchez la radio générale. Mesdames, Messieurs. On vient de m'informer que le Daedalus arrive, je demande à tous les grévistes de se rendre immédiatement en salle de contrôle. Si quelqu'un se retracte et ne veut pas perdre son poste, je comprendrai. Ensemble, nous pouvons faire plier l'Etat Major. Merci de votre soutien. Weir terminé. _

Elle souffla, se fit craquer les doigts et se composa un visage dur pour impressionner le représentant du SGC et de l'Etat Major. Elle se demanda qui pouvait être ce représentant.

**oOo**

_- Général Landry ? Nous arrivons. Etes vous prêt ?_

Le Général souffla, fit craquer sa nuque et resserra sa cravate. Il avait des consignes bien précises de l'Etat Major. Il était dans le poste de pilotage, il s'avança vers la vitre et regarda la planète. Voilà enfin Atlantis.

_- Oui, Colonel Caldwell. Je suis prêt._

_- Bon courage. Hermiod, téléportez le Colonel sur Atlantis._

_- Colonel Caldwell ?_

_- Oui Hermiod ?_

_- Il serait plus sage de demander l'autorisation avant au Docteur Weir. Dois je vous rappeler qu'en bas ils sont ... comment dites vous ? ... en rogne ? _

Caldwell ronchonna et murmura quelques insultes terriennes.

_- Que dites vous Colonel sur les Asgards ? Dois je vous rappeler que je vous ai sauvé la vie ? J'aurai peut être dû vous laisser à la zone 51, il paraît qu'ils avaient envie de faire des expériences sur vous et le symbiote Goa'uld._

Caldwell leva les yeux au ciel. Cet Asgard avait vraiment un sale caractère. Landry lui fit signe de se dépêcher.

_- Veuillez m'excuser Hermiod, je ne voulais pas vous insulter. Vous avez raison, je vais demander l'autorisation au Docteur Weir._ Il se tourna vers le responsable des communications. _Sergent, contactez Atlantis et demandez si on peut envoyer un porte parole._

**oOo**

Landry fut téléporté dans la salle des commandes. Il eut le souffle coupé, pas par les installations, plutôt par la foule immense. Il jeta un regard circulaire, impossible de compter le nombre de grévistes. Ce n'était pas une crise qu'il allait devoir gérer, c'était une révolution.

Les regards étaient tellement menaçants, qu'il était à deux doigts de lever les mains en l'air. Il vit enfin Weir s'avancer vers lui. Ouf, sauvé. C'est ce qu'il pensait mais ...

_- Général Landry ? Je suis surprise de vous voir içi. Bienvenue sur Atlantis._

_- Merci Elisabeth._

_- C'est Docteur Weir._

Et c'est parti ...

_- Pouvons nous parler dans votre bureau ?_

_- Où est le Colonel Sheppard ?_

_- L'Etat Major refuse de le réintégrer._

_- Dans ce cas, nous attendons notre transfert sur le Daedalus. Le temps de préparer nos affaires, nous serons prêts d'içi trois heures. _

_- Mais ..._

_- Je vous prie de quitter Atlantis sur le champ._

La foule se resserra autour de lui. Après cette expérience, il était sûr de devenir agoraphobe **(1)**.

_- Elisab ... Docteur Weir. Accordez moi dix minutes, s'il vous plaît. Laissez moi vous parler. _

_- Dix minutes, pas plus. Suivez moi._

Il monta avec elle les escaliers. En passant devant le panneau de contrôle de la porte, il aperçu Rodney. Landry baissa les yeux, il ne voulait pas affronter son regard, sa haine.

**oOo**

Finalement, trente minutes plus tard, Landry sortit du bureau d'Elisabeth. La réunion avait été plus longue que prévue. Il enclencha sa balise et se retrouva sur le Daedalus.

Sur Atlantis, tous les yeux étaient braqués vers Elisabeth. Ils attendaient une réponse.

_- Je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant. J'ai fait le maximum mais c'est mal parti, maintenant Landry doit contacter la Terre depuis le Daedalus. Nous allons attendre leur réponse. _

_- Comment vont ils faire passer un message du Daedalus à la Terre ? _demanda Zelenka. _C'est trop loin._

_- L'Odyssée se trouve à mi chemin, il va relayer les messages. Ca va prendre sûrement quelques heures, si vous voulez faire un tour ..._

Mais ils s'assirent tous par terre. Jamais Elisabeth n'avait vu un groupe aussi uni. Plus de différences entre les militaires, les scientifiques, les civils et le personnel soignant. Au moins un point positif dans cette crise.

**oOo**

Quelques heures plus tard, sur le Daedalus.

_- Général Landry, nous recevons un message de l'Odyssée._

Le Général lut le message.

_- Où est Caldwell ? _

_- Dans la zone D33. Vous voulez que quelqu'un vous accompagne ?_

_- Oui je veux bien. Je dois lui parler rapidement._

**oOo**

_- Docteur Weir, nous avons un message du Daedalus. _

**TBC.**

**Je sais, je sais, c'est court. Mais je devais l'envoyer Jeudi et nous sommes Mercredi.**

**(1) Crainte pathologique des espaces vides et des lieux publics.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note** : Merci pour vos reviews. J'ai un service à vous demander. Vous voudriez bien m'envoyer un peu de pluie ou même un orage ? Il n'a pas plu depuis 25 jours sur Lyon. Je craaaque. Je crois que quelqu'un connaît la danse de la pluie. Par avance merci.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 10 -**

_- Docteur Weir, nous avons un message du Daedalus. Il nous informe d'une téléportation._

_- Ca doit être le Général Landry qui revient._

Une lumière blanche fit son apparition au milieu de la salle d'embarquement.

** Flash back **

Quelques jours plus tôt, Etat du Colorado, Terre.

_- Encore les yeux fixés vers les étoiles John ?_

_- Bonsoir Jack. Et oui, toujours et encore Pégase._ Il se leva pour saluer l'ancien Général quand il vit qu'il était accompagné. _Bonsoir. Vous êtes Samantha Carter ?_

_- Tout à fait,_ lui répondit Sam. _Je suis contente de vous rencontrer enfin._

_- Moi aussi. Jack m'avait promis qu'il viendrait avec vous avant que je reparte sur Atlan ..._ Il regarda Jack avec étonnement. _Je ne vous attendais pas de si tôt, est ce que ça veut dire que l'armée me réintègre ? _

_- Pas vraiment, c'est plus compliqué que ça. Le Général Landry m'a demandé un service, il voulait que je vous informe que vous alliez partir avec lui pour Atlantis, mais pas pour y retravailler. Vous serez là au cas où les négociations avec le Docteur Weir n'avance pas. Il y a seulement 10 pour cent de chance que l'armée vous réintègre._

_- Même si ça ne marche pas, je vais les revoir dans quelques semaines. C'est pour quand le départ ?_

** Fin du flash back **

_- Je suis de retour !_

John était de nouveau chez lui, il regarda ceux par qui les choses avaient évoluées. Passé la phase d'étonnement, les cris de joies se firent entendre. Certains lui serrèrent la main, d'autres firent le salut militaire. Parmi tous ces visages, il cherchait celui d'Elisabeth. Elle se tenait en haut de l'escalier, elle rayonnait de bonheur, elle avait réussi à contrer l'Etat Major. A côté d'elle se trouvait Radek qui applaudissait, dans les escaliers il vit Teyla et Ronon, mais où était donc Carson et Rodney ? Comme s'il avait pensé tout haut, les gens s'écartèrent, laissant le chemin libre d'accès jusqu'à Rodney. Ce dernier était assis sur les escaliers, terrassé par l'émotion, la main sur la bouche, le visage baigné de larmes, Carson était à ses côtés. L'écossais s'écarta du scientifique, et John s'avança doucement vers lui. Autour d'eux, un silence quasi religieux se fit. Rodney se leva et descendit quelques marches pour rejoindre son compagnon. Arrivé à la dernière marche il s'arrêta, John se tenait devant lui.

_- Je n'ai pas oublié John._

Le militaire sourit, c'était les derniers mots qu'il avait écris dans sa lettre. **_N'oublie pas que je t'aime._ **Il le serra dans ses bras. Des applaudissements et des cris de joies retentirent à nouveau. Quelques personnes crièrent « Un baiser ! ». John et Rodney se regardèrent, ils savaient quoi dire.

_- Euh ... non. Je ne veux pas remettre de l'huile sur le feu avec l'armée. De plus, nous ne voulons pas nous afficher en public. Ce que vous venez de voir est la plus grande manifestation de sentiments. Je voulais aussi tous vous remercier pour votre aide, ma maison est içi, ma famille est içi, ainsi que tous mes amis. Merci à tous et toutes._

Elisabeth intervint.

_- Je crois que la grève est à présent terminée. Nous allons reprendre progressivement nos missions. En attendant, vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à ce soir. Une fête sera organisée au mess pour le retour de John._

Les gens commencèrent à quitter la salle. John embrassa Elisabeth sur la joue.

_- Vous êtes vraiment la meilleure diplomate. _

_- Je ne pensais pas que l'Etat Major accepterait. Le Major Lorne m'avait un peu briffer sur la loi et je savais qu'on pouvait soit virer un militaire soit le rétrograder. Ma plus grande peur était que vous refuseriez de revenir au grade de Major. _

_- J'aurai recommencer simple soldat s'il avait fallu. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme vous me manquiez tous. _

_- Et moi ?_ demanda Rodney. _Je te manquais ?_

_- Idiot._

_- Je vais t'avouer un truc, j'ai esssayé de me suicider en sautant du sommet de mon égo. J'ai pas encore atterri..._

John secoua la tête.

_- Si tu savais comme ton humour me manquait !_

_- Quoi ? Il n'y a que mon humour ? Je pensait que mon ..._

Rodney ne termina pas sa phrase. Un rayon Asgard le téléporta sur le Daedalus. Dans la salle de contrôle il y eut un moment de panique.

_- C'est quoi ce bordel ?_ hurla John. Il regarda Elisabeth, elle était tout aussi étonnée que lui. _Ne me dites pas que c'était un échange !_

_- Non, vous reveniez sur Atlantis, vous étiez rétrogradé et c'est tout. Sergent, contactez le vaisseau._

**oOo**

_- Içi Weir. Répondez Daedalus !_

Après plusieurs appels, quelqu'un répondit.

_- Içi Miller du Daedalus._

_- Le Docteur McKay a été téléporté dans votre vaisseau. J'aimerai savoir pour quelle raison ?_

_- Il y a un gros problème sur le Daedalus Madame._

_- Technique ?_

_- Euh ... non._

_- Passez moi le Général Landry immédiatement !_ hurla Elisabeth.

_- Il ... est ... occupé en ce moment._

_- Passez moi alors le Colonel Caldwell !_

_- C'est que ... _

_- Téléportez moi à bord !_

_- Le téléporteur ne fonctionne plus._ Une autre voix se fit entendre. _Içi le Major McWire, je reprends la communication. Le Colonel Caldwell est devenu fou, il a téléporté le Docteur McKay, blessé gravement Hermiod et a détruit le téléporteur. Le Général Landry est en train de négocier avec lui pour qu'il libère le Docteur McKay._

John regarda Elisabeth.

_- Je prends un Jumper et je retourne au Daedalus._

_- D'accord. Prenez des hommes avec vous. Major McWire ? Le Colo ... Major Sheppard va venir en Jumper vous rejoindre, ouvrez le hangar dans cinq minutes._

_- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ..._

_- C'est un ordre. _

_- C'est noté._

John parti en courant vers le hangar à Jumper, Lorne et quelques hommes le suivaient.

**TBC.**

**Merci pour l'orage, il y en a un justement vers chez moi, c'est pour ça que je me dépêche et que ce chapitre est plus court. Mais pas de pluie encore. Dansez, dansez, dansez, dansez. Reviewez, reviewez, reviewez, reviewez.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note** : Merci pour la pluie, c'est plus vivable. Nous sommes passé de 38 degrés hier à 28 degrés aujourd'hui. C'est cool, je peux compter sur vous. Voiçi la deuxième partie de « Crise » et ben oui, la crise sur Atlantis est finie, c'est sur le Daedalus qu'elle recommence.

Euh ... C'est bon pour la pluie, c'est torrentiel maintenant, j'ai dû fermer les fenêtres, il pleut chez moi. Arrêtez de danser !

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 11 -**

John courait dans les couloirs du Daedalus, il commençait à bien le connaître. Surtout la zone D33 où il avait été enfermé lors des deux voyages. Au détour d'un couloir, quelqu'un cria.

_- Colonel Sheppard ! _

Il s'arrêta net.

_- Cadman ! Où est Caldwell ?_ Soudain, il vit Hermiod allongé dans une sorte de cercueil de verre. _Est ce qu'il est mort ?_

_- Non, mais il est dans un état critique. Nous l'avons mis dans cette capsule de survie, elle va peut être le guérir. _

John se mordit la lèvre, certes il n'aimait pas l'Asgard mais il lui devait la vie.

_- Je vais tuer Caldwell. Vous savez où il se trouve ?_

_- Il se dirigeait vers les hangars des X302. Il voulait en voler un, mais des gardes l'ont bloqué dans la zone C23. Je voulais les aider mais Landry m'a donné l'ordre d'emmener Hermiod à l'infirmerie._

_- Est ce que Rodney va bien ?_

_- Euh ... Caldwell a essayé de l'étrangler, il avait l'air d'être un peu groggy._ John ferma les yeux. _J'aimerai vous aider, j'ai un plan._

**oOo**

Cadman **(1)** avait eu une bonne idée, elle connaissait le Daedalus mieux que Sheppard, elle avait étudié les plans du vaisseau. John entra avec elle dans la salle où se trouvait Caldwell, Rodney, Landry et trois gardes armés. Caldwell se mit en colère.

_- Sheppard ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Sortez, sinon je le tue._

Il avait mis le canon de son arme juste sous le menton de McKay.

_- Ne faites pas ça. Laissez moi prendre sa place, si vous voulez._

_- Non, je veux vous voir souffrir,_ ricana le Colonel. _Vous me pourrissez la vie. Je voulais prendre votre place sur Atlantis mais vous vous accrochez. En plus, vous êtes réintégré par les bureaucrates de l'Etat Major. Ils n'ont jamais connu la guerre, ils ne comprennent pas qu'on a besoin d'avoir une totale confiance en nos coéquipiers, que pendant un combat on espère que notre coéquipier n'a pas l'esprit occupé par des pensées salaces et qu'il nous mate au lieu de faire son boulot._

_- La première fois que vous êtes venu sur Atlantis, rappelez moi qu'est ce que je faisais ..._

_- Vous ... vous dirigiez vers un vaisseau ruche avec une bombe._

_- C'était donc une mission suicide ?_

_- Oui, mais ..._

_- Et vous croyez que mon orientation sexuelle m'aurait empêché de me sacrifier ?_

_- Oui._

_- Pourtant j'étais déjà avec McKay à cette époque. Je l'ai fait pour sauver la vie de tous ceux qui étaient encore dans la cité._

_- Moi aussi, j'aurai pu le faire._

_- Je n'en doute pas. Si vous avez gagné vos galons, ce n'est pas en restant derrière un bureau. _

Caldwell fut décontenancé par les propos de Sheppard, mais la colère revint rapidement.

_- Ce n'est pas juste, j'aurai dû reprendre votre poste sur Atlantis._

_- Si vous aviez attendu quelques minutes tout à l'heure,_ intervint Landry, _je vous aurai annonçé que vous aviez ce poste tant convoité._

Caldwell écarquilla les yeux.

_- Quoi ?_

_- Sheppard a été rétrogradé au grade de Major. Atlantis avait besoin d'un colonel comme chef militaire. Vous avez tout gâché._

Caldwell serra la machoire et fixa durement Sheppard.

_- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre alors. Dites adieu au Docteur McKay._

_- Non !_ hurla John en s'avançant.

Pris de panique, Caldwell pointa l'arme sur Sheppard, Lorne profita de se moment pour tirer. D'après les plans de Cadman, il y avait une bouche d'aération assez grande pour qu'un homme puisse se glisser à l'intérieur et parcourir quelques mètres avant de se trouver juste derrière Caldwell.

Caldwell fut touché et s'écroula, mais McKay fut touché aussi. Heureusement que ce n'était qu'un paralyseur Wraith. John récupéra son compagnon dans ses bras. Il était insconscient mais en vie. John colla sa tête contre celle de Rodney et il ferma les yeux, c'était fini, bel et bien fini. Caldwell fut emmené vers la zone D33. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge, il leva les yeux vers Landry.

_- Je suis désolé pour tout ça Major. _

_- Je ne veux plus en parler, je veux seulement rentrer chez moi._

_- Sur Terre ?_

_- Chez moi, c'est Atlantis._ Il tourna la tête vers Lorne qui venait de les rejoindre. _Beau travail Major._

_- Pas si beau que ça, le Docteur McKay a été touché. _

_- Il s'en remettra. Général Landry ? Est ce vrai que vous vouliez donner mon poste à Caldwell ?_

_- Non, c'était une ruse pour le déstabiliser. J'ai déjà négocié avec le Docteur Weir et l'Etat Major est d'accord. C'est le Major Lorne qui reprend votre poste._

_- Excellent choix. C'est le meilleur. _

Lorne sourit.

_- Laissez moi vous aider à porter le Docteur McKay jusqu'au Jumper. _

_- Merci Major Lorne._

Ils s'éloignèrent mais Landry les rattrapa.

_- Major Sheppard. Je voulais vous dire, j'avais des ordres de mes supérieurs, je n'avais rien contre vous. Si j'avais dû prendre une décision, il n'y aurait pas eu autant de problèmes. Vos états de services montrent bien votre valeur et votre courage. _

_- Je ne vous en veux pas Général. Ce qui est fait est fait. Je suis maintenant de retour sur Atlantis, c'est tout ce qui compte. _

**oOo**

Lorne se mit au commande du Jumper pour le retour. John avait râlé mais Lorne lui avait donné l'ordre, _très gentiment d'ailleurs en s'excusant au moins quinze fois_, de rester auprès de Rodney.

Finalement, il ne regretta pas. Il se retrouva seul dans le sas arrière, les autres militaires s'étaient installés dans le poste de pilotage pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Rodney avait été allongé sur les banquettes, John était à genou devant lui. Il caressa doucement les cheveux de son compagnon, toujours endormi. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers l'avant, les militaires n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil. La cité était en vue, dans quelques minutes le Jumper atterrira dans le hangar. Il embrassa délicatement les lèvres du scientifique, c'était sa seule occasion de le faire car dès que la porte arrière s'ouvrira, Rodney sera conduit à l'infirmerie. Et John l'avait bien dit, il ne voulait pas s'afficher en public.

Dans un ou deux jours, ils se retrouveront seuls dans leurs quartiers et ils pourront rattraper le temps perdu. Voilà les pensées de John à cet instant. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était qu'une autre crise allait arriver.

**TBC. **

**Fin de la deuxième crise.**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, plus que deux ou trois chapitres. Cool, il n'est pas 21h00 et j'ai déjà fini ce chapitre. Comme quoi, l'inspiration vient en écrivant. **

**(1) vous vous rendez compte que l'actrice fait seulement 1m52 ? C'est bon, je peux passer le casting. (pour la taille c'est dans les commentaires audios des acteurs et réalisateurs sur les dvd)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note** : Dernier chapitre ou avant dernier chapitre ? Je ne sais pas encore.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

- 12 -

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Carson se trouvait à ses côtés.

_- Je suis désolé John, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. _

_- Un problème ?_ dit-il en regardant Rodney toujours endormi.

_- Non, ses constantes sont stables, il est juste endormi. Vous devriez retourner dans vos quartiers et vous reposer. Il ne se réveillera pas avant plusieurs heures._

_- Pourtant ce n'était qu'une décharge paralysante ..._

_- Mais depuis votre départ, il n'a pas vraiment dormi correctement, et il refusait les somnifères. Il rattrape son manque de sommeil aujourd'hui. S'il vous plaît John, rentrez dans vos quartiers. Ce n'est pas un ordre, c'est le conseil d'un ami._

_- D'accord._

John se leva, déposa un baiser sur le front de Rodney et sortit de l'infirmerie.

_- Merci Carson._

_- De rien Rodney, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de le renvoyer mais j'espère que c'est passager. _

_- J'ai besoin d'être seul, c'est tout._

Carson pria pour que ce soit le cas.

**oOo**

Le lendemain fut chargé pour l'ancien Colonel. Réinstaller ses affaires dans sa chambre et très longue réunion avec Weir et Lorne. Il fallait tout réorganiser et convaincre Lorne qu'il était capable de reprendre le poste de responsable militaire.

_- Vous l'avez bien tenu pendant plus d'un mois !_

_- C'est vrai qu'être le responsable de grévistes c'est important._

_- Je sais que vous en avez la capacité._

_- Oui, mais c'était votre poste._

John soupira.

_- C'est le passé. _

_- Je n'y arriverai pas tout seul._

_- Je serai votre bras droit si vous voulez._

_- D'accord._

Ils avaient enfin trouvé un accord. John savait que dans quelques mois Lorne prendra tout seul la direction de la cité.

_- Elisabeth, en ce qui concerne SGA1 ..._

_- Oui ?_

_- Est ce qu'elle redevient comme avant ? J'aimerai bien retrouver mon équipe._

_- Et bien ... je vais poser mes conditions._ John leva un sourcil. _Maintenant que votre relation avec Rodney est connue, si il y a le moindre problème avec lui qui met en danger l'équipe ou la cité, je serai dans l'obligation de l'affecter à une autre équipe. Est ce que vous comprenez ?_

_- Oui, c'est une question de bon sens. J'aurai fait de même avec une autre équipe._

_- Je crois que nous avons fait le tour de toutes les questions. Maintenant, dites moi comment va Rodney._

_- Il doit bien aller. _

_- Vous ne l'avez pas vu ?_

_- Je me suis rendu à l'infirmerie ce matin, mais il était déjà parti. Quand je suis allé à son laboratoire, Zelenka m'a expliqué qu'une équipe de scientifique avait trouvé une salle dans la partie Sud Est et qu'il était parti les rejoindre. Je voulais y aller, mais j'avais rendez vous avec vous._

_- De toute façon, vous le verrez tout à l'heure pour la fête._ Elisabeth regarda sa montre. _C'est dans ... une heure. Bon sang, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Réunion terminée, il est temps de se rendre présentable. Messieurs ..._

Les deux hommes se levèrent et prirent congé.

**oOo**

La fête batait son plein, John avait fait un petit discours de remerciement et il avait repéré Rodney assis dans un coin, une assiette devant lui à peine entamée. Il prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de lui. Le scientifique était dans un monde si lointain qu'il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

_- Hey. Rodney,_ murmura John. _C'est moi._

Rodney tourna la tête vers lui.

_- Salut. _

John sourit. Un mot de la part de son scientifique si bavard, c'était étrange. Il lui attrapa la main, mais Rodney eut un mouvement de rejet.

_- Non._

_- Je peux savoir ce qui ce passe ?_

_- Pardonne moi. J'ai tendance à oublier qu'ils sont tous au courant._

_- Ce n'est rien,_ dit John en secouant la tête.

Il essaya d'attraper à nouveau la main de son compagnon mais celui ci se leva.

_- Je ... j'ai du travail à rattraper. Reste içi, c'est ta fête. _

_- On se retrouve tout à l'heure dans mes quartiers ?_

_- Euh ... oui ... peut être ... j'en ai peut être pour toute la nuit. Ne m'attends pas._

Et John le vit s'enfuir. Une angoisse le prit aux tripes.

**oOo**

Le lendemain matin, Carson se joigna à John pour le petit déjeuner. Le militaire avait les traits tirés, il versait du sucre dans son café. Un peu trop de sucre.

_- Ca va être du sucre au café._

_- Hein ? _John leva la tête et vit Carson.

_- Le sucre ..._ Carson lui montra la tasse qui se remplissait.

John releva le sucrier. Café foutu, il y avait plus de sucre que de café.

_- J'ai l'impression Major, que vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi,_ s'amusa le médecin.

_- Vous croyez ?_ là le ton était différent.

_- Rodney était bien avec vous, non ?_

John ricana.

_- Non._

_- Vous êtes vous au moins retrouvé seul avec lui depuis votre retour ?_

_- Non._

_- Oh !_

_- Vous aussi, vous croyez qu'il y a un problème ? Il me fuit. _

_- Vous devez peut être lui parler ..._

_- J'essaie, mais ce matin il est parti avec une équipe sur le continent. Il a déjà passé toute la nuit dans son laboratoire et maintenant il est loin. Dire que j'ai voulu revenir à tout pris sur Atlantis pour lui ... _

_- C'est un mauvais passage. _

John se leva.

_- Peut être mais ce soir, ça passe ou ça casse._

Il quitta le mess rapidement et rejoignit ses quartiers pour écrire une lettre.

_« Rodney._

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment, mais ça m'inquiète au plus haut point. J'ai l'impression ... non ... je vois que tu m'évites. J'ai besoin de savoir quel est le problème. Si notre histoire est terminée, j'accepterai. Si tu m'aimes encore, retrouve moi ce soir dans mes quartiers. Si demain à huit heures, tu ne m'as pas rejoint, nous redeviendrons de simples amis. _

_John. »_

Le soir, il glissa la lettre sous la porte de la chambre de Rodney et retourna dans ses quartiers. Il attendit toute la nuit. En vain. A huit heures, il sortit de sa chambre, il était effondré, triste, malheureux, abattu. Il était à nouveau célibataire.

**TBC. **

**La fin demain matin. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Note** : Dernier chapitre. Merci à toutes d'avoir suivi ma fic. Merci tout particulièrement à Saschka pour tes reviews.

Méga PDE ce soir dans SGA. Rodney tape sur le bras de John, c'est la première fois qu'il fait une telle démonstration amicale (je vous accorde c'est tiré par les cheveux mais qu'est ce qu'on ferait pas pour un minimum d'amitié !).

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 13 -**

Il marchait dans les couloirs, ne faisant pas attention aux autres, aux regards posés sur lui, aux murmures après son passage. Soudain, Atlantis n'était plus vraiment son « chez lui », il n'avait qu'une envie, retourner se coucher, et repartir dans ses rêves et ses souvenirs. Souvenirs avec Rodney, de leurs nuits d'amour, de leurs regards échangés, lui seul savait quand Rodney avait peur, quand il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Rodney ne regardait que lui.

Il s'engueula intérieurement, il fallait qu'il se reprenne. C'était peut être fini, mais il avait vécu des moments inoubliables. Il devait s'en contenter. En allant en salle des commandes, il croisa Elisabeth.

_- John, c'est vous que je voulais voir._

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- J'ai un service à vous demander. Vous pourrez refuser._

_- Dites toujours._

_- Je reviens de l'infirmerie, le Lieutenant Hunter est souffrant. Il devait partir avec son équipe sur P6X892, j'aimerai que vous le remplaciez._

_- Pas de problèmes._

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Ca va faire un bout de temps que je n'ai pas passé la porte. Ca commence à me manquer._

_- Super. Rendez vous dans trente minutes pour le briefing et vous passez la porte tout de suite après._

John retourna dans ses quartiers pour se changer.

**oOo**

Pour une fois, la mission se déroula sans problème. Pas d'ennemis, pas de négociations trop difficiles. C'était un peuple cultivateur bien sûr, mais le plus important c'est qu'ils avaient des animaux, des poules pour tout dire. Le meilleur dans tout ça, c'était que le peuple en question ne mangeait pas les oeufs. Vive les omelettes et les oeufs brouillés au petit déjeuner, il ne manque plus que le bacon et du jus d'orange.

En attendant, il était crevé. C'était le soir et il n'avait qu'une seule envie, prendre une douche. En sortant de la douche il se dirigea vers son lit, il vit alors qu'il était occupé. Rodney était assis et le fixait.

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_ demanda calmement John.

_- Je voulais te parler._

_- Tu ne crois pas que tu as quinze heures de retard ? C'est trop tard._

_- Si je ne suis pas venu, c'est que j'avais mes raisons._

_- Explique moi alors._

_- J'ai une question d'abord. C'est fini entre nous ?_

_- Tu as lu la lettre, c'est toi qui as mis fin à notre relation._

_- Attends. Il faut que tu saches qu'hier soir en revenant du continent je suis retourné directement à mon laboratoire et je m'y suis endormi. Je suis revenu dans mes quartiers seulement aujourd'hui en fin de matinée. J'ai trouvé ta lettre ce matin, difficile d'être là à l'heure. _

_- Ah ! premier point éclairci alors. Pourquoi tu me fuis depuis mon retour ?_

_- Je ne t'ai jamais raconté comment mon père était mort ?_

_- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta famille._

_- C'est vrai. Mon père travallait dans la police Canadienne. _

_- Un flic ?_

_- Oui. Un jour il a accompagné, ma mère et moi à la banque avant de partir au travail. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était qu'un braquage était en cours. Ma mère a été prise en otage, et mon père s'est interposé, comme toi l'autre jour. Mais contrairement à Caldwell le braqueur a pu tirer, il est mort sur le coup. Tout ça pour sauver sa femme et son fils. L'autre jour sur le Daedalus, j'ai cru que tu étais mort, je n'ai rien pu voir à cause du rayon paralysant. En me réveillant à l'infirmerie je t'ai vu endormi à mes côtés. Mais la peur s'est installée, elle m'a ravagé à l'intérieur, il me fallait du temps pour réfléchir et calmer mes angoisses._

_- Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ?_

_- J'ai toujours eu des difficultés à parler ..._ John sourit. _Je sais que je suis bavard, que je parle trop, tu me le répètes assez souvent, mais ... en ce qui concerne mes faiblesses et mon passé ... c'est trop difficile. _

_- Je comprends maintenant. Tout va bien._

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais Rodney le stoppa dans son élan.

_- C'était le premier point._

_- D'accord ..._ John prit une chaise et s'assit face à lui. Il valait mieux mettre des distances entre eux. _Et le deuxième point ?_

_- J'ai peur que ça ne marche plus entre nous._

_- Pardon ? Pourquoi ?_

_- Avant c'était secret, neuf, grisant. A présent, j'ai peur que tu te lasses de moi. _

_- Et pour quelle raison ?_

_- J'ai peur d'avoir été qu'un passage dans ta vie._

John se massa les tempes.

_- Bon sang, Rodney. Je sais que tu n'as jamais été sûr de toi, mais là tu te surpasses. Quand j'étais sur Terre, tous les soirs je regardais les étoiles, surtout la galaxie de Pégase pour que mon coeur soit avec toi. Je n'ai jamais autant été accroché à quelqu'un. Tu te souviens de ma lettre d'adieu ? _

_- Oui, je la garde constamment avec moi._

_- Relis la._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Relis la à voix haute._

Rodney sortit de sa poche la lettre et la lut à voix haute, la voix tremblante par moment.

_- Je l'ai écrite il y a plus d'un mois, et mes sentiments n'ont pas changés. Ils sont même plus fort. _

_- C'est vrai ? Mais j'ai l'impression de recommencer à zéro. Comme si nous n'avions jamais rien fait._

_- Alors reprenons notre histoire au début,_ murmura John qui s'était assis à présent à côté de Rodney. _Nous avons toute la vie devant nous, et nous sommes libres._

Il l'embrassa tout doucement. Rodney fut d'abord hésitant mais les sensations passées revinrent, il accentua le baiser en passant une main derrière la nuque de son ami et il le fit basculer sur le lit.

Ils se découvrirent à nouveau ce soir là, ils étaient libres et heureux.

**FIN. **

**Pleure pas Saschka j'ai encore 6 autres idées de fics à venir. La dernière fois qu'une idée m'est venue, j'étais au travail. Pour ne pas perdre le scénario de base, je me suis envoyé un texto sur le répondeur de mon téléphone de maison. Ca devient grave. Merci encore d'avoir suivi cette fic. Je retourne au dernier chapitre de « Tour » et à la suite de « Doc ».**


End file.
